Pensionnat Mount Weather
by QueenKoong
Summary: AU. Clarke est envoyée dans un pensionnat par ses parents, où elle va y passer 3 années. 3 années avec des personnes qu'elle ne connait pas dans un lieu strict. [Clexa]
1. Chapter 1

Salut, c'est ma toute première fiction, alors je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Les personnages appartiennent à la série The 100.

(C'est fort possible que le rating change)

 _QueenKong_

* * *

Alors que la foule d'élèves avait enfin prit place dans l'amphithéâtre, un homme plutôt âgé aux cheveux blancs, attrapa un micro et se plaça sur le devant de la scène.

Plusieurs personnes étaient assises derrière lui, sans doute les professeurs, ils arboraient tous un costumes strict.

Le vieil homme prit la parole d'une voix forte :

 _-_ Bonjour mesdemoiselles, bienvenue dans le pensionnat Mount Weather. Je suis Mr Wallace, directeur de cet établissement. Vos parents vous ont envoyez ici afin que, moi même et les professeurs ici présent, d'un geste de la main il montra les personnes situés derrière lui, vous remettons dans le droit chemin. Pour y remédier nous avons plusieurs règles :

il prit un carnet rose puis se mit à lire

 _-_ Réveil à 6h30 du matin, petit-déjeuner à 7h15, début des cours à 7h55, pause de 9h50 jusqu'à 10h, déjeuner à 12h, reprise des cours à 13h15, pause de 15h10 à 16h20, fin des cours à 17h15. Ensuite, vous êtes libre jusqu'à 18h30 ou il sera l'heure de dîner. Bien sûr par libre, il fit le signe de guillemet avec ses doigts, je veux dire que vous avez le droit de rester dans l'établissement, interdiction de sortir.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre juste après cette dernière phrase, Clarke commençait à angoisser, elle était pas du genre claustrophobe mais rester avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne lui disait rien du tout. Surtout qu'elle adorait sortir, admirer le paysage, trouver de l'inspiration pour de nouveaux dessins.

Le directeur fit taire les élèves et reprit son discours :

 _-_ Puis, vous avez une heure trente d'étude obligatoire de 19h30 à 21h, et enfin le couvre feu à 22h. C'est ce à quoi vont ressembler vos journées ici que cela vous plaise ou non, il fit une pause. Bien entendu je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que le tabac, la drogue, l'alcool, les garçons et donc le sexe n'ont pas leur place dans cet établissement.

Une brune à l'air hispanique deux rangs devant Clarke se mit a rire puis murmura à l'oreille de son amie « _pas besoin de gars pour se mettre bien pas vrai ?_ », celle ci sourit aux âneries de la brune, puis se retourna pour vérifier que personne n'ait entendu. Clarke l'observa, elle avait les yeux d'un vert profond, des traits fins et des lèvres pulpeuses.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Clarke examinait quelqu'un, grâce à sa passion pour le dessin elle avait apprit à tout détailler, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait envie de dessiner quelqu'un. Elle avait envie de dessiner cette fille.

Quand Mr Wallace eut fini son discours, les pensionnaire sortirent en vitesse de l'amphithéâtre. Un surveillant indiqua où se trouvait les dortoirs, l'endroit était pas vraiment beau mais pas moche non plus. On pouvait se douter sans même avoir visité le site internet ou lu des tracts du Mount Weather, que le pensionnat datait d'une centaine d'années.

Clarke marchait dans les couloirs des dortoirs, cherchant son nom sur les panneaux accrochés sur les portes des chambres. Arrivé au bout du couloir elle lu enfin son nom « Clarke Griffin » inscrit juste en dessous de « Octavia Blake ». La porte était déjà ouverte, une fille était entrain de déballer ses affaires sur un lit, elle avait les cheveux tirés en arrière grâce à de fines tresses. Clarke fit grincer le plancher en s'avançant dans la chambre, la fille se retourna brusquement.

 _-_ Oh salut, fit-elle.

 _-_ Salut, répondit Clarke timidement.

 _-_ J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai prit ce lit, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre pour qu'on en parle, je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

 _-_ Non, non, t'inquiète pas peu importe le lit, ce sont les mêmes je pense, dit la blonde dans un rire nerveux.

La brune se détendit, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, ou d'être une jeune rebelle, Clarke se demandait pourquoi elle était la. Mais il était sûrement trop tôt pour poser ce genre de question. Elle garda ses réflexions pour elle puis se mit à défaire sa valise elle aussi.

Au bout de 30 minutes ses affaires étaient rangés, Octavia était assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées, son regard scrutant son téléphone.

Clarke prit la parole en première :

\- Hum, il va bientôt être midi, tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas ? On pourra faire connaissance comme ça, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la chambre et croisèrent les deux filles de tout à l'heure, la jeune femme au teint mate avait beaucoup plus l'air énergisée que son amie qui était calme. Le regard de Clarke s'encra de nouveau dans les iris émeraudes de la femme, mais cette fois, celle ci lui rendit son regard, puis ajouta un sourire en coin. Elles se fixa une demie seconde qui avait parut une éternité pour Clarke, avant de se faire coupé par la pile électrique qu'était l'hispanique :

\- Allez bouge toi Lexa, j'ai faim moi ! Dit-elle avant d'apercevoir Clarke et Octavia, Hey ! Vous êtes nos voisines ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, on est juste en face, répondit aussi tôt Octavia en montrant du doigt leur chambre.

\- Cool, vous voulez manger avec nous alors ?

\- Moi je veux bien, ça te dit Clarke ? Questionna la brune

\- Oui... Oui bien sûr. Bégaya la blonde qui venait d'être sortie de ses pensés

Et elles se mirent en route vers le self.

Le self commençait à se remplir, les quatre filles étaient arrivées à temps pour ne pas avoir à faire la file. Elles prirent chacune un plateau puis les remplissaient de nourriture. Sans grand étonnement, c'est La Pile qui avait le plateau le plus remplit. Clarke avait prit le plat principale ainsi qu'un dessert, comme Octavia tandis que Lexa se contentait juste d'une entrée et de pain.

Elle n'eurent pas grand mal à trouver une table, elle s'assayèrent, puis l'hispanique se mit à parler faisant sursauté la blonde.

\- Au fait je m'appelle Raven, et elle c'est Lexa. Dit-elle en enfonçant un morceau de salade dans sa bouche

Clarke la regarda amusée.

\- Je peux me présenter moi-même. Intervient Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle se tourna vers Octavia et Clarke. Elle est du genre à beaucoup parler, si vous en avez marre dites lui, ne vous inquiétez pas elle se vexera pas elle a l'habitude.

Cette réflexion fit rire les deux autres pensionnaires.

\- Moi c'est Octavia

\- Et moi Clarke

\- Bon du coup on commence par quoi ? lança Raven en regardant les trois autres filles.

\- Raven... Soupira Lexa.

\- Bah quoi ? On va pas s'emmerder à respecter leurs règles à la con.

\- Hum, de quoi vous parlez ? Intervint la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je crois qu'elles comptent enfreindre les règles... dit Octavia en fixant son assiette.

Clarke avait prévu de passer ses années de pensionnat dans le calme, mais c'est pas ce que comptaient faire ses nouvelles amies, si elle pouvait les appeler comme ça. Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de la blonde, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'angoisse, ou de l'excitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, on se retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre. J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long mais c'est pas encore ça je suis désolée.**

 **J'ai eu un super accueil pour cette première fiction, je vous en suis très reconnaissante ! Je répond à vos reviews à la fin du chapitre alors on se retrouve en bas. :)**

 _ **QueenKoong**_

* * *

Clarke était allongée dans son lit, le nez dans un bouquin. La chambre était calme, seul le bruit de la douche qu'Octavia prenait brisait le silence. La blonde n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture, elle pensait à leur conversation qu'elles avaient eut plus tôt au self. Raven voulait-elle vraiment enfreindre la loi ? Ou était-ce une plaisanterie ? Est-ce que Lexa allait la suivre ? Avaient-elles l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose ? Après tout elle ne savait pas pourquoi elles étaient là. Clarke n'est pas du genre rebelle, sa mère est un chirurgien de renommé et son père un grand ingénieur, ils voulaient tout deux que leur fille soit excellente à l'école, ce qui l'a poussé à faire ce qu'elle a fait.

Octavia sortit de la salle de bain, si elle pouvait appeler ça une salle de bain, c'était juste un coin de la pièce avec une douche et un lavabo. La brune était seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements, elle s'avançait vers son placard afin de trouver un pyjama pour la nuit. L'artiste fixait la brune sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était encore perdu dans ses pensés quand un raclement de gorge la réveilla. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Octavia.

\- Je te dérange pas j'espère ? Dit-elle, un sourcil levé.

\- Désolée je... C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Bégaya la blonde.

\- Ça va je plaisante. Se moqua la brune.

Octavia enfila un short et un débardeur, bien que Clarke venait de lui dire qu'elle pensait juste, elle préférait tout de même cacher son corps.

La brune s'installait dans son lit quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra la seconde d'après. La femme qui était entré était brune, les yeux noisettes, les cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval.

\- Bonsoir les filles, je suis Becca, la surveillante de nuit. Il est 22h c'est donc l'extinction des feux, je dois récupérer vos téléphones.

Elle tendit un carton en direction des deux pensionnaires, ou s'y trouvait déjà plusieurs autres appareils. Les deux filles coupa leur téléphone et les déposa dans le carton.

\- Merci. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Sur ce bonne nuit, et à demain.

Elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Je sens que ça va être horrible ici, dit la brune en se tournant face à Clarke.

\- On va survivre, lança l'artiste.

\- T'es fatiguée ?

\- Pas vraiment, je me couche pas si tôt d'habitude. Et toi ? Dit elle en se tournant elle aussi face à Octavia.

\- Pareil, je me couche même très tard.

Un court silence suivit avant que la jeune Blake reprenne :

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- J'ai fugué plusieurs fois, et toi ?

\- C'est étrange, t'as l'air d'une fille riche à première vue, lâcha t-elle.

\- Mes parents ont des boulots bien payés c'est vrai. Je sais que ça craint ce genre de dicton mais, l'argent fait pas le bonheur.

\- Tu peux m'en donner un peu alors ? Dit-elle en riant.

La blonde esquissa un sourire

\- Tu m'as pas répondu, pourquoi toi tu es là ?

\- Mon frère supportait pas que je sorte avec un mec qui a 10 ans de plus que moi.

Son sourire avait disparue, c'était apparemment pas un sujet qu'elle aimait aborder.

\- Mais tu t'en fous de l'avis de ton frère non ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Je suis sous sa garde, alors j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il est du genre à agir sous la colère.

\- Je vois.

Becca entra dans la chambre pour dire aux filles de se taire sous peine de devoir faire des corvées.

\- Des corvées ? Chuchota Octavia une fois la femme partit. Elle nous a prit pour cendrillon ou quoi ?

Clarke pouffa.

\- On devrait vraiment dormir, demain on se lève à 6h30. Murmura la blonde.

\- Ouaip, bonne nuit Clarke. Bailla la brune.

\- Bonne nuit.

* * *

\- DEBOUT LES FILLES. Hurla Becca.

Clarke et Octavia se réveillèrent en sursaut.

Becca tenait dans ses bras deux tenues rouge et le carton qui contenait leurs téléphones.

\- Voici vos uniformes et vos téléphones. Vos lits doivent être faits, vous avez 45 minutes avant le déjeuner.

\- Des uniformes, c'est une blague ? S'exclama Octavia.

\- Non ce n'est pas une blague, vous êtes dans un pensionnat. L'uniforme est obligatoire.

\- Je le mettrais pas, je déteste les jupes. Dit elle en croisant les bras.

\- Si dans 45 minutes l'uniforme n'est pas mit, vous serez de corvée.

Ceci dit, Becca s'en alla.

Clarke prit l'uniforme qui était composé d'une chemise blanche, d'un blazer rouge, une cravate noire avec des rayures rouge, une jupe noire, des chaussettes noire montantes jusqu'au dessus du genoux et une paire de chaussure classique.

La blonde commença à se déshabiller quand Octavia l'interpella.

\- Tu vas vraiment mettre ça ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire remarquer, en plus ça me dérange pas de mettre un uniforme, ils sont jolis.

Octavia hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant de commencer à chercher des vêtements dans son placard. Elle prit un polo blanc simple, avec un jean troué. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir un jean troué pour énerver la surveillante.

45 minutes plus tard, les filles étaient habillées. Clarke avec son uniforme et Octavia dans ses vêtements. Les lits étaient fait et elles étaient prête à partir déjeuner. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au réfectoire. Cette fois ci elles firent la queue, Clarke remarqua que Octavia n'était pas la seule à avoir choisit de ne pas mettre son uniforme.

Après avoir déjeuner, les deux filles alla chercher leurs sacs dans leur chambre, avant de monter dans les salles de cours. L'école était grande, il y avait donc plusieurs classes. Clarke se retrouvait dans la même classe que sa compagne de chambre et de Lexa et Raven. Elle remarqua aussi que les deux filles ne portaient pas leurs uniformes, Raven portait un t-shirt bleu et blanc avec un bomber rouge, au moins elle respectait la couleur de l'école. Lexa, elle, portait un jean militaire avec un pull gris large. La blonde se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être la seule avec l'uniforme, elle avait peur d'être mise à l'écart, peur qu'on la prenne pour l'élève modèle celle qu'elle ne voulait pas être. Octavia et Clarke s'avança vers les deux autres filles. Raven dévisagea Clarke un moment avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu préfères porter ça plutôt que tes propres vêtements ?

\- Je veux pas attirer l'attention, d'ailleurs vous allez surement avoir des ennuies, dit Clarke en pointant du doigt Becca qui était entrain d'arriver.

Et elle avait vu juste, quand Becca arriva, elle prononça qu'une phrase.

\- Toutes les trois, suivez moi dans le bureau du directeur, maintenant ! Dit-elle visiblement en colère.

Les trois filles ne répondirent rien, se contentant juste de suivre la surveillante laissant Clarke seule derrière elles. Elles savaient très bien qu'elles allaient avoir des problèmes, et pourquoi elles en auraient, mais sans ça le pensionnat serait ennuyeux n'est-ce pas ?

Les brunes entrèrent dans le bureau du principal, celui ci les regarda chacune leur tour sans l'once d'une expression sur le visage.

\- Vous avez donc décidé de ne pas porter les uniformes ? Questionna t-il.

\- C'est ridicule, nous ne sommes plus dans les années 50. Dit Raven d'un ton las.

\- Nous sommes dans un pensionnat mesdames, pas dans un lycée publique. Ce lieu est fait exprès pour vous apprendre à respecter des règles. Dit-il calmement.

\- Elles sont débiles vos règles. S'exclama Octavia.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est plus débile entre choisir d'être puni pour ne pas porter un uniforme que tout le monde porte ou respecter une règle.

\- Vous forcez les gens à s'habiller comme vous le voulez, chacun son style on est en 2017 réveillez vous.

Raven commençait à hausser le ton et ça ne plaisait pas à Lexa. Celle ci posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'hispanique pour la faire taire.

\- On peut avoir notre punition qu'on en finisse ? Demanda Lexa agacée.

\- Emmène les voir Indra, dit le vieux en s'adressant à Becca.

\- Bien sûr monsieur. Suivez moi.

* * *

Après avoir marché de longues minutes, elles arrivèrent devant une grange. Becca appela plusieurs fois Indra avant qu'une femme à la peau foncée se montre enfin. Elle avait l'air sévère, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je t'attendais Becca. Elle se tourna vers les trois pensionnaires. A chaque début d'année des filles refusent de porter l'uniforme, mais vous allez changer d'avis.

Elle remercia la surveillante et celle ci repartit en direction de l'école.

\- Suivez moi à l'intérieur.

Sans un mot, elles s'exécutèrent. A l'intérieur se trouver plusieurs boxes mais pas de chevaux. Pourtant ils étaient visiblement habités, ils étaient sales et du matériel d'équitation pendait sur les poutres en bois.

\- Voici les boxes des chevaux, votre tache va être de les nettoyer, je veux que ça soit nickel. Vous ferez ça jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de porter l'uniforme. Au boulot.

Ceci dit Indra sortit de la grange.

Les trois brunes restèrent un moment sans parler, elles regardaient autour d'elles, jaugeant à quel pourcentage tout ceci pouvait être une blague.

Octavia ouvra un premier boxe avant d'y entrer et de ressortir aussi tôt, son t-shirt cachant son nez.

\- Putain ça schlingue. Dit-elle avec dégoût.

\- C'est con qu'il n'y ait pas les chevaux, j'aurais aimé les caresser. Lança Raven.

Lexa soupira avant de s'avancer vers le boxe qu'Octavia avait ouvert quelques secondes plus tôt. En effet il était dans un mauvais état et c'était surement la même chose dans les autres boxes.

\- Bordel Reyes, rappelle moi de plus te suivre dans tes conneries, jura Lexa.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu m'aimes trop pour arrêter de me suivre, sourit la latina.

\- Et si on le fait pas qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? Demanda la jeune Blake.

\- Je préfère pas savoir, répondit Lexa.

La belle brune aux yeux émeraudes attrapa un râteau et commença à ratisser toute la paille sale dans un boxe, Raven haussa les épaules sous le regard interrogateur d'Octavia et attrapa elle aussi un râteau pour commencer son travail. Octavia avait du mal avec les mauvaises odeurs, elle dû se retenir un bon nombre de fois de ne pas vider son estomac sur le sol.

La matinée fut longue pour les trois rebelles, elles avaient fait un boxe chacun ce qui était pas énorme. Quand Indra était revenu, elle avait vérifié les boxes, surprise de voir que seule trois boxes avaient été nettoyés. Comment à elles trois elles pouvaient être aussi peu efficaces, si demain elles revenaient elle leur en toucherait deux mots.

* * *

Clarke avait passé sa matinée avec une jeune fille blonde du nom de Harper, elle était dans sa classe et avait vu l'artiste seule, alors elle s'était assise à côté d'elle. Ca faisait déjà un an que Harper était là, elle lui racontait qu'au début c'était difficile, mais qu'au final on s'y faisait. Clarke lui avait demandé si elle savait qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver à ses trois nouvelles amies, celle ci lui avait répondu qu'elles étaient surement entre les mains de Indra, la femme qui gardait les chevaux. Puis elles avaient discuté de leur vie amoureuse, Harper avait un copain coréen, Monty, elle le décrivait comme très intelligent et attentionné. Ce qui fit penser à Clarke que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse.

Après cette longue matinée, la blonde alla se poser sur un banc avec un carnet de dessin et un crayon, cherchant l'inspiration. Elle scruta les arbres, le vieux bâtiment, les élèves qui attendaient pour manger. Mais rien ne lui donner envie de dessiner, puis un oiseau vint se poser sur une statue à l'effigie du principal qui se trouvait au centre de la cours. L'artiste commença à dessiner l'animal, priant pour ne pas qu'il s'envole.

\- Tu dessines super bien, lança une voix derrière elle.

La blonde sursauta puis se retourna pour savoir qui était son interlocutrice. Ses yeux se plongea dans des yeux verts qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Oh je... Merci ! Sourit-elle flattée.

\- Ça te dérange si je m'assois ?

\- Non bien sûr que non.

Clarke poussa son sac qui était sur le banc et regarda Lexa s'asseoir à ses côtés. La brune regardait la statue devant elle avec une moue désolée sur le visage, Clarke suivit son regard se demandant pourquoi faisait-elle cette grimace. C'est avec désespoir qu'elle découvrit que l'oiseau s'était envolé.

\- Fait chier, marmonna t-elle.

\- Tu dessines depuis quand ? Questionna la brune.

\- Depuis que je sais tenir un crayon, mais voila que l'inspiration que je cherche depuis des jours vient de s'envoler, dit-elle en calant son visage entre ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

\- Tu trouvera bien autre chose. Je pense que c'était un signal pour qu'on aille manger, tu viens ? Raven et Octavia nous attendent surement.

Elle se leva et présenta sa main à Clarke pour l'inviter à se lever, celle ci ne se fit pas prier et attrapa la main de la belle brune et se leva. La blonde remarqua que Lexa avait les mains douces et des doigts longs et fins. Clarke lâcha rapidement la main de son amie, perturbée d'avoir détaillé la douceur de sa main. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de pensés pour une fille. Lexa ne dut pas remarquer le changement de comportement de la blonde puisqu'elle n'en fit aucun commentaire, se contentant juste de lui sourire et de marcher en direction du self. Clarke s'attardait un moment sur la silhouette fine de son amie ses yeux glissèrent sur le bas de son dos, son jean était serré, moulant ses formes. La blonde se reprit une deuxième fois à penser à des choses étrange. Elle passa une main agacée sur son visage avant d'attraper son sac et se lancer à la suite de son amie. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

* * *

 **Voila pour la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il y a pas beaucoup de Clexa, mais j'essaye d'y aller doucement pour que l'histoire soit progressive entre les deux amantes.**

 **D'ailleurs, dites moi si vous aimez d'autres ship entre les personnages de The 100 (Hétéro ou Homo) je vais faire rentrer des garçons un moment dans la fictions, ce ne sera pas que purement féminin ne vous en faites pas haha !**

 **Autre chose, je veux que Lexa pratique un sport, mais j'hésite encore un peu... Basket, volley, boxe ? Je sais pas trop, vous avez des idées ?**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Skippy1701 : Merci pour l'accueil ! J'espère te retrouver pour ce chapitre alors !**

 **Guest : Hey, j'ai essayé de faire plus long sous ta demande, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)**

 **angelye : Merci beaucoup ! C'est super gentil, je serai heureuse de te retrouver pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plait ! ;)**

 **Voilà voilà, à bientôt passez une bonne journée/soirée/nuit !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy !**

 **J'étais censé poster ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai eu un petit imprévu.**

 **Aussi, je vais commencer mon code, alors je vais peut-être avoir moins de temps pour écrire (surtout la semaine du 23 octobre je vous promets rien) mais je vais quand même essayer de sortir un chapitre tous les samedis.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, un petit peu plus de Clexa, mais je précipite rien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **QueenKoong.**_

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Lexa était dans ce pensionnat, une longue semaine ou, elle et ses deux acolytes, avaient passé leurs matinées à nettoyer la grange de Indra. La belle brune avait décidé en ce début de semaine, qu'elle allait finalement porter l'uniforme. La jeune Woods était issu d'une famille aisée, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de tache en effet, mais c'est pas cela qui la poussa à porter l'uniforme. Non, elle avait juste remarquer que la seule blonde du groupe rester de plus en plus avec Harper et Fox plutôt qu'avec elles. Clarke continuait de manger avec ses voisines de chambre, de traîner avec elles mais en classe c'était autre chose. La blonde s'asseyait à côté des deux autres jeunes femmes.

Lexa pensait à tout ça allongée dans son lit. Il était bientôt 00h et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Raven était sur son portable de rechange qu'elle cachait tous les matins sous son matelas.

\- Hé Lexa tu dors ? Chuchota la latina.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Souffla Lexa.

\- Il y a une grosse soirée au campus d'à côté mercredi soir, dit-elle excitée.

\- Et alors ? Je te rappelle qu'on peut pas sortir.

Lexa se tourna dos à Raven pour clore la conversation, mais celle ci ne lâchait pas l'affaire :

\- Allez, il doit y avoir un moyen d'escalader un mur. S'il te plait Lexa on se fait chier ici, supplia t-elle.

\- Je veux pas de nouveau passer mes matinées à nettoyer de la merde.

\- On se fera pas forcement choper. Puis je te rappelle que j'ai réparer ta moto gratuitement alors tu m'en dois une.

\- Raaaaaah, ragea la brune. Il y a intérêt que personne nous attrape.

\- Alors c'est un oui ? Merci Lexa, t'es la meilleure ! S'exclama t-elle.

Lexa senti quelqu'un en mouvement derrière, elle se retourna pour apercevoir Raven entrain de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda la jeune Woods.

\- Je vais prévenir Clarke et Octavia, chuchota la latina en avançant en direction de la porte.

\- Quoi ? Mais il doit être minuit passé la !

\- Il est minuit deux précisément, c'est bon j'en ai juste pour 5 minutes.

Raven ouvra la porte, jeta un œil à gauche et à droite vérifiant que la pionne ne soit pas dans le couloir avant de marcher doucement vers la porte de leurs voisines de chambre. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte, elle entendit des chuchotement à travers celle ci, ce qui confirma que les filles ne dormaient pas, a moins qu'elles parlent dans leur sommeil.

La brune entra dans la chambre et les chuchotements cessèrent immédiatement, elle alluma la lampe torche de son portable en direction des deux pensionnaires. Octavia cacha ses yeux avec son bras, aveuglée par la lumière, tandis que Clarke s'enfonça sous sa couette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Octavia, prenant une fausse voix endormie.

\- Il y a un tueur dans l'internat ! Se moqua Raven.

\- Quoi !? S'exclama Clarke en sortant brusquement de sous sa couette.

Raven se mit à rire, puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la brune.

\- Raven ? S'étonna la Blake.

\- Tu me reconnais rien qu'avec ma voix maintenant beauté ?

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Reprit-elle.

\- Je venais vous proposer de venir avec nous à la soirée du campus Arkadia mercredi soir.

\- Mais... On a pas le droit de sortir... Chuchota la blonde.

\- Je te ferais sortir ma jolie, je te ferais même danser, répondit Raven d'un ton charmeur.

La tentative de flirt fit sourire Clarke.

\- Tu fera rien du tout, indiqua une voix derrière elles.

Les trois filles sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu quelqu'un rentrer.

\- Lexa ? Je t'ai même pas entendu rentrer, s'étonna la latina.

\- Je sais me faire discrète.

\- Tu veux pas que je fasse danser la belle blonde ?

\- Ne les embarque dans ton plan foireux, gronda Lexa.

\- Je vais établir un plan en béton t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Le genre de plan qui nous a fait atterrir ici ?

\- Ce qui nous a fait atterrir ici n'était pas dans le plan, c'était juste...

\- Une impulsion, la coupa la brune, comme d'habitude.

\- Bon ok j'ai merdé cette fois la, mais sinon on s'en est toujours tiré les autres fois. Si j'étais pas la tu te serais jamais tapé Costia.

Cette remarque fit grogner Lexa, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux autres filles. Clarke se demandait si cette Costia était la petite amie de Lexa, alors qu'elle préférait garder ses questionnements pour elle, Octavia n'était pas de cette avis.

\- Costia ? C'est ta copine ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Mon ex, répondit la belle brune.

\- Oh, désolée... Balbutia la Blake.

\- Peu importe, n'acceptez pas, Raven se retrouve toujours avec des problèmes.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Questionna la blonde.

Lexa s'asseya sur le lit de Clarke, celle ci se poussa un peu laissant de la place à la brune. La brune avait les cheveux détachés qui descendaient en cascade sur son épaule, l'artiste ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la jeune Woods extrêmement jolie.

\- C'était cet été, reprit Raven, il y avait une énorme fête dans un champ. Le genre de fête organisé par des fumeurs, et je parle pas de cigarette. Bref, j'adore les explosions et j'ai voulu faire péter des feux d'artifices, sauf qu'une fusée est tombée pendant que je l'allumais, elle a traversé le champ et a atterri sur un homme. L'homme à été gravement blessé et à failli mourir, le champ quant à lui, a brûlé. En plus de ça, on avait pas le droit d'être ici, surtout pour faire une teuf.

\- Mais... Et toi ? Demanda Clarke en direction de Lexa.

\- Hum... Moi j'ai acheté les feux d'artifices de Raven

\- Pourtant c'est pas grave ça si ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Ceux ci étaient illégaux, c'était des gros feux d'artifices, le genre qu'on fait péter le 4 juillet.

\- Woah. Mais ça doit coûter une fortune ce genre de fusée.

\- T'inquiète pas, Lexa n'a pas de problème de ce côté la, lacha Raven.

\- Ferme la Reyes.

Lexa n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son patrimoine économique, elle avait de l'agent mais essayait de vivre le plus simplement possible ne voulant pas suivre le chemin de ses parents. Quand elle voyageait elle prenait une place économique et non pas le jet privé que lui proposait son père. Elle portait pas des vêtements de grande marque, mais cela ne lui empêchait pas de bien s'habiller tout de même.

Son père avait été hors de lui quand il avait apprit que sa fille importait des feux d'artifices illégalement, cela aurait pu lui coûté de souillé l'image de sa famille, heureusement il avait pu soudoyer les quelques journalistes qui voulaient publier les méfaits de sa fille ainée, toujours droite. C'est pour cela qu'il a emmené sa fille dans le pensionnat le plus réputé des états-Unis, afin qu'elle devienne la fille exemplaire qu'il rêvait d'avoir, celle qui reprendrait les affaires familiales.

Clarke avait remarqué le changement soudain de comportement de Lexa après la remarque de Raven. Elle se demandait si Lexa avait honte, où peut-être que l'agent qu'elle gagnait était illégal ? Pourtant Lexa n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à vendre de la drogue, ou autres substances illicites.

\- Bon, on va se coucher, demanda Lexa.

\- Ouaip, bonne nuit mes toutes belles, dit Raven avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Clarke se leva, non sans mal, Octavia avait encore le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, les deux jeunes filles ne supportaient pas vraiment de s'être couché plus tard que d'habitude. La blonde sauta sur Octavia qui hurla de surprise:

\- DEBOUT ! Cria la blonde.

\- T'es folle ! Sursauta la brune. Je vais me venger !

\- Faudrait déjà que tu te lèves pour ça. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de partir se préparer dans la salle de bain.

L'artiste se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, enfila son uniforme. Elle redressa ses cheveux dans un chignon pas très soigné mais qui lui allait tout de même bien. La blonde sortit de la salle de bain, la chambre paraissait vide, jusqu'à ce qu'une fury brune lui sauta sur le dos, Clarke ria malgré son manque d'équilibre.

\- Je peux t'emmener jusqu'au self comme ça tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas, ria la blonde.

\- Alors c'est partie, je suis trop fatiguée pour marcher de toute façon !

Elles sortirent toutes les deux dans la même position, Octavia sur le dos de Clarke. Elles croisèrent leurs voisines de chambre :

\- Oh une course de cheval trop cool ! S'exclama Raven en sautant sur le dos de Lexa.

Celle ci manqua de tomber et se rattrapa au mur.

\- T'es folle préviens quand tu fais des trucs comme ça !

\- Allez, Hu cannabis ! Ria la latina.

Clarke se mit donc à courir, prenant de l'avance. Quand Lexa s'aperçut que c'était une compétition, elle se mit elle aussi à courir. Raven poussa sur l'épaule d'Octavia pour déséquilibrer la blonde qui zigzagua quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Eh c'est de la triche ça ! S'exclama la pseudo artiste.

\- Tous les coups sont permis ! Ria Lexa.

\- Octavia fais quelque chose !

La Blake tapa gentiment la cuisse de la belle brune, qui ria de plus belle. Finalement, c'est Clarke et Octavia qui arrivèrent en première jusqu'aux escaliers des dortoirs.

\- C'est pas juste vous aviez prit de l'avance, dit la mécanicienne, défaitiste.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, lâcha Lexa, lançant un regard plein de malice vers la blonde.

* * *

Raven avait trouvé un moyen de sortir du cours de sport, simulant une grosse crampe d'estomac. Le professeur l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie, mais celle ci partit à l'arrière de l'école la où se trouvait les bennes à ordures. Une benne en mauvaise état, surement n'était-elle plus utilisé, était contre le grillage. Raven la poussa non sans mal et commença à couper le grillage avec la paire de ciseaux qu'elle avait caché dans sa manche. Le grillage ne se laissait pas faire ce qui usa les doigts de la brune, elle coupa quelques tiges avant d'être obligé de retourner dans son prochain cours, prenant soin de remettre la benne à sa place.

La latina arriva en retard à son cours de biologie, Clarke avait piqué sa place à côté de Lexa alors elle s'essaya à côté d'Octavia.

\- Ca va ? Dit la brune, s'inquiétant de la pseudo crampe simulé plus tôt.

\- Oui oui t'inquiète.

\- Les filles taisez vous ou je vous emmène voir Indra ! S'exclama le professeur.

Octavia griffonna quelque chose sur son cahier avant de le tendre vers sa voisine.

« T'avais quoi ?»

Raven prit le cahier et griffonna quelque chose à son tour.

« Rien je ne suis pas allée voir l'infirmière.»

La brune fronça les sourcils.

« T'étais où ?»

« Je préparais notre sortie pour mercredi soir, vous venez au fait ?»

« Moi je suis pour, mais faut que je demande à Clarke »

Raven acquiesça de la tête avant de reporter son intention sur Lexa qui était dos contre le mur, la belle brune avait l'air d'être plus concentrer sur ce que faisait la blonde plutôt que sur le cours ce qui fit sourire la latina. Clarke dessinait sur son cahier, mais Raven n'arrivait pas à apercevoir ce que c'était.

* * *

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, les 4 filles se rejoignirent sur les bancs au fond de la cours, Lexa avait passé son heure de cours à regarder Clarke dessiner une silhouette de femme. La brune avait remarqué que la blonde était une artiste, cela la peiné de voir qu'elle allait passer des années dans ce pensionnat minable au lieu de faire des grandes études d'art où elle pourrait exceller.

\- J'ai commencé mon plan pour mercredi soir, avoua Raven, brisant le silence.

\- Et donc ? C'est quoi ton plan petit génie ? Se moqua la belle brune.

\- Je suis entrain de faire un trou dans le grillage derrière les bennes à ordures, je pense pas que quelqu'un ira vérifier la bas.

\- Ah oui, et du coup Clarke ça te dit d'y aller ? lança Octavia.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Super ! Je vous promets que ça va être trop bien, je connais quelqu'un dans cet école vous allez voir il est trop cool c'est lui qui m'a proposé de venir, dit la latina, excitée.

\- Il ? Demanda Lexa.

\- Oui, c'est un campus mixte !

\- Trop bien ! S'exclama Octavia.

\- Comment ça "trop bien" ? T'es pas censé avoir un copain O ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Je disais pas ça dans ce sens la, mais ça va faire du bien de voir un peu de virilité. J'en ai marre de voir des seins, je veux voir des pecs !

Cette dernière phrase fit rire tout le groupe, Lexa ne ressentait pas ce manque par rapport à la gente masculine, celle ci préférait de loin les seins et les cuisses douces. La brune n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme, depuis toute petite elle suscitait beaucoup d'intérêt pour les femmes. Surtout pour les blondes aux yeux et au sourire dévastateur..

 _Attends quoi._

\- Ouhou Lexa réveille toi ! Dit Raven en passant une main devant le visage de Lexa, la sortant de sa trens.

\- On va manger, tu viens ? Se moqua Clarke.

\- Euh oui, oui désolée j'arrive, balbutia-t-elle.

Elles allèrent toutes manger, se moquant encore de Lexa sur le chemin. La brune appréhendait un peu la soirée de mercredi, mais d'un côté elle avait envie de savoir comment était Clarke en dehors des cours, en dehors du pensionnat.

* * *

 **Voila voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Le prochain chapitre serait beaucoup concentré sur la fête, je pense que je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ;)**

 **J'ai pas eu beaucoup de réponses à ma question précédente : quelle sport voulez-vous que Lexa pratique ?**

 **J'espère en avoir plus cette fois ci. :)**

 **Merci de suivre cette fiction, à bientôt !**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Skippy1701** : Merci pour ton vote ! Haha moi aussi je suis pas très fan des garçons mais faut bien rajouter un peu de pimant ;)

 **Nut5** : Salut ! Plus d'interactions Clexa ? J'espère que celui ci va te plaire alors, mais je suis sûre que le prochain te plaira encore plus ! Merci pour ton vote :)

 **Guest** : Merci pour tes propostions de ships, c'est marrant parce que c'est les ship que j'aime aussi alors ça me dérange pas de les mettre en place dans cette fiction. A bientôt !

 **Morgane** : Salut, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle t'a plu haha !

 **Guest** : Ravie, que ça te plaise ! :)

 **charlotte-sims** : Merci beaucoup, et merci pour ce vote. Pour ce qui est du courage, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire du Clexa ;)

 **Whyamishy** : Merci pour ce vote, et merci de me suivre !

 **Faberry45** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant. Merci pour les propositions de ship !

 **Fast Indigo** : Ne t'inquiète pas je compte pas précipité les choses, je veux que Clarke et Lexa prenne le temps de se connaitre, je ne veux pas d'un coup de foudre. (Le fait que Lexa aime beaucoup le physique de Clarke n'en est pas un haha !) Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, comment allez-vous ? Je poste le chapitre en retard encore une fois, on adore.**

 **Beaucoup de Clexa dans ce chapitre j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère que vous allez aimer lire.**

 **Sous les conseils de quelques lecteurs, je me suis faite relire, et me ferais relire régulièrement par ma copine (merci ) , normalement ça va être plus agréable à lire. Elle a un compte FF mais elle a écrit que sur du Ereri (un ship gay dans Attack on titan) si jamais vous êtes intéressé quand même demandez moi et je vous donnerais son compte.**

 **Voila voila, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

 _ **QueenKoong.**_

* * *

Il était minuit tapante quand Raven toqua à la porte d'Octavia et Clarke pour leur signaler que c'était l'heure. Les deux filles sortirent de leur chambre dans leur tenue de soirée. Clarke portait une jolie jupe d'été noire avec une marinière à manches longues aux épaules dénudées et des converses blanches, tandis qu'Octavia avait opté pour un simple jean bleu foncé avec une chemise et des bottines noires à talon.

Lexa, elle, ne pensait pas que les filles comptaient bien s'habiller ou même légèrement se maquiller. Celle ci portait juste un jean, un t-shirt Levis et des vans noires. C'était simple mais efficace sur elle. Raven, quant à elle, avait un jean noir, un débardeur blanc et son bomber rouge préféré.

Lexa essayait d'ailleurs tant bien que mal de ne pas reluquer Clarke quand celle-ci passa par la fenêtre pour sortir du dortoir, se mordant les lèvres.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, je dois sauter ça ?! Chuchota Octavia, pas du tout convaincue de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était lancée.

\- Ça va, c'est pas si haut, tu peux le faire, répondit la latina, amusée.

\- J'ai mis des talons moi contrairement à vous ! Râla-t-elle.

\- Et c'est toi qui l'a choisi, on ne t'a jamais demandé de te faire si belle, se moqua Raven.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel avant d'enfin se décider à sauter. Raven vérifia qu'Octavia allait bien avant de sauter à son tour, suivie de Lexa.

* * *

Quand elles arrivèrent au campus voisin, la fête battait déjà son plein. Des étudiants dansaient au rythme de la musique, d'autres étaient assis, discutaient et buvaient alors que d'autres se pelotaient ou s'embrassaient sans gêne ni sans une once de retenue. Cette vision amusa d'ailleurs Clarke qui n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir dans des fêtes de ce genre. Bien sûr, elle sortait avec ses amis, mais c'était plutôt le genre de soirée entre potes avec quelques bières et une musique d'ambiance.

Octavia fonça directement sur la piste ou d'autres personnes dansaient, ayant bien plus l'habitude que ses autres amies à se mouvoir dans la foule. Un garçon ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à venir danser près d'elle, une boisson à la main. Raven l'observa, amusée avant de venir se faire accoster par un grand blond qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Hey Raven, t'es venue ! S'exclama alors le garçon à l'intention de la latina.

\- Je raterais une fête pour rien au monde, répondit-elle en frappant gentiment sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Salut Lexa, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers la brune.

\- Salut Wick, répondit la concernée très brièvement.

\- Et tu es... ? demanda Wick ayant remarqué la présence de la blonde, se tournant vers elle.

\- Clarke, enchantée, s'empressa t-elle de dire en tendant sa main au jeune homme.

Celui-ci prit sa main et l'embrassa, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Raven et rire Clarke.

\- Enchanté de même, dit-il, un sourire charmeur cloué sur le visage.

Raven, exaspérée, mit une claque derrière le crâne du blond.

\- Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Grogna-t-il avant de rire légèrement.

\- Arrête de draguer chaque fille que je te présente tu veux ?

\- Serais-tu jalouse Reyes ? Se moqua le blond.

\- Moi jalouse ? Je pensais pourtant que tu me connaissais.

\- Ce ne serait pas étonnant que tu éprouves des sentiments à mon égard, il faut dire que je suis plutôt beau garçon, fit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux tel un mannequin, ce qui lui valu une autre claque derrière la tête.

Lexa souriait, elle avait l'habitude de voir ces scènes entre Raven et Wick. Elle connaissait la latina depuis le début du lycée. La belle brune l'avait rencontré le jour de la rentrée et alors qu'elle était en route pour le lycée, dans la voiture de son chauffeur privé, elle avait vu cette gamine courir après le bus, son gros sac sur le dos. Elle avait demandé à son chauffeur de s'arrêter pour inviter Raven à monter alors que celle-ci avait directement accepté, n'ayant pas d'autre solution pour ne pas être en retard. Ce fut leur première rencontre. Après ça, elles ne s'étaient plus vraiment parlé, mais plusieurs autres moments comme celui ci poussèrent Raven à se poser des questions. Comme quand, par exemple, Lexa avait payé le ticket de bus de l'hispanique. Raven s'était finalement assise à côté d'elle, lui demandant pourquoi elle faisait toujours ce genre de choses plutôt gentilles. La belle brune lui avait alors répondu qu'elle aimait simplement aider les gens, que c'était dans sa nature.

Lexa sortit finalement de ses pensées alors que le petit groupe se dirigea vers le bar improvisé par les étudiants. Ce fut un jeune homme à la chevelure sauvage brune, portant des lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête, qui les accueilli.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Dit-il assez enthousiaste.

\- Salut Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? répondit Wick tout sourire.

\- Euh en fait j'ai qu'une boisson, la gnôle de Jordan ! Rit-il.

\- Allez sers-nous 4 verres.

\- Hum, il y a quoi dedans ? Demanda quand même Clarke, suspicieuse.

-Fais moi confiance ! Tout le monde boit ça ici et personne n'en est encore mort ! Enfin, pas à ce que je sache… Répondit-il en se grattant la tête, une expression de doute sur le visage.

\- T'inquiète pas, confirma Raven en riant légèrement, je connais Jasper et sa potion magique, tu risques rien.

La blonde, peu convaincue, préféra quand même attendre que les autres boivent une gorgée avant d'accepter boire à son tour. Elle fit une grimace, sentant l'alcool fort lui brûler la gorge, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Lexa et Raven qui avaient eut la même réaction la première fois qu'elles y avaient goûté.

\- Alors blondie ça te plaît ? Demanda Raven, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- C'est... Fort, répondit-elle en toussant.

Deux garçons arrivèrent peu après et vinrent serrer la main de Wick alors que celui-ci commença les présentations:

\- Voici Murphy et Finn deux amis à moi, les gars voici Raven, Lexa et Clarke.

Les deux groupes se saluèrent et se toisèrent. Murphy n'avait pas l'air très sympathique à première vue, il ne souriait pas et ne semblait pas avoir l'air de s'amuser. Finn, lui, était son total contraire. Il avait un large sourire scotché sur le visage et ne se cachait pas pour lorgner le décolleté de la blonde. Celle ci n'avait cependant pas l'air de le remarquer, trop occupé à écouter les chamailleries de Raven et Wick alors que Lexa, elle, ne le lâchait pas du regard, ayant très bien remarqué ce que le brun regardait. C'est alors qu'elle claqua ses doigts devant le visage du jeune homme, irritée :

\- Ça va, la vue te plaît ? Lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

La blonde sursauta à ce geste, regardant Lexa et Finn chacun leur tour.

\- Oh hum, il s'éclaircissa la gorge, tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-il finalement à Clarke, ignorant la remarque de Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment danser, répondit-elle gênée.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'ils savent eux ? Dit-il en désignant les quelques étudiants sur la piste.

La pseudo artiste ria à cette remarque puis finit par accepter. Lexa regardait d'un mauvais œil la pensionnaire et l'étudiant se trémousser. Clarke était dos à lui alors que le brun avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches, accompagnant chaque mouvement de la blonde et la collant de plus en plus à lui. La brune se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de ce garçon, collée à la blonde. Elle serait alors venue caler son visage au creux de son cou, humant son odeur, alors que son corps aurait parfaitement épouser ses courbes...

\- Tu aurais dû l'inviter à danser avant lui, lâcha d'un coup Raven, faisant sortir Lexa de ses pensées et sursauter au passage.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Souffla-t-elle, agacée.

\- De Clarke bien sûr. Tu la reluques comme si t'étais prête à te jeter dessus à n'importe quel moment. Tu devrais songer à piquer la place de ce mec.

\- A quoi bon ? Soupira la brune. Elle est hétéro jusqu'à la moelle, rajouta-t-elle en détournant finalement le regard de la piste.

\- Tu t'arrêtes à la sexualité maintenant ? Se moqua la latina.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'elle a l'air cool et je veux vraiment pas gâcher ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Si ça se trouve, elle meurt d'envie que ce soit toi derrière elle, lâcha-t-elle un sourire plein de malice sur le visage.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit-elle soudainement plus intéressée par ce que son amie lui racontait.

\- Bah je me dis que si elle voulait vraiment que ce soit lui collé à elle, elle se serait au moins mise de face, non ?

\- Ne me met pas des idées dans la tête Reyes… Soupira encore une fois la brune en se massant les tempes.

Raven rit alors que Lexa, son verre vide, partit en redemander un autre, la latina toujours à ses talons. Elle avait alors reporté son attention sur Clarke, qui s'était maintenant mise face à Finn, ses bras entourant le cou du garçon. Elle souffla d'agacement avant de boire son verre, les fixant avec jalousie.

\- Tu vois la fille la bas, celle avec les cheveux frisés ? Demanda finalement Raven, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre elles.

\- Oui et ? Répondit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir son amie.

\- J'te propose un truc simple. Si je l'invite à danser et qu'elle accepte, tu dois aller voir Blondie ok ?

\- C'est un défi ? Osa demander la belle brune en levant un sourcil.

\- Évidemment, dit elle avec un sourire narquois.

\- Deal.

Raven finit alors son verre d'une traite, avant de partir à la rencontre de la jeune femme en question. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas cherché une fille à aborder au hasard. Il s'agissait quand même de Raven Reyes. En vérité, la latina l'avait remarqué dès qu'elle était arrivée. La jeune étudiante en question portait un jean noir et une chemise cintrée. Son visage arborait une expression sauvage et sévère, encadré par des longs cheveux frisés indomptables. Ses sourcils étaient longs et larges alors que ses yeux étaient d'un brun presque noir perçant. C'était une femme vraiment très belle, dégageant quelque chose de très attirant chez Raven.

Celle-ci arriva finalement devant la fille et lui tendit une main:

\- Tu danses ? Demanda-t-elle simplement alors que la concernée haussait un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose d'aussi direct.

\- Donne moi une bonne raison de danser avec toi ? Lâcha alors l'étudiante, un air de défi au fond des yeux.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de danser avec une jolie femme comme toi, répondit la latina avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Beaucoup trop facile, soupira la belle inconnue en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me dis pas que t'as que ça en stock pour me draguer ?

\- Oh tu sais, dans mon pays on mange des plats très épicés, et toi… t'as l'air pas mal caliente dans ton genre, répondit la latina en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

L'étudiante leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres, et se décida quand même à prendre la main de Raven. Celle ci avança sur la piste et elles se mirent à danser, coller l'une à l'autre.

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas manqué un moment de la scène et elle se retrouvait maintenant obligée de demander à Clarke de danser avec elle à cause de ce foutu défi. Elle aurait bien sûr pu se dégonfler, mais elle détestait perdre contre Raven. Agacée, elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'approcha doucement de la blonde et de son partenaire de danse. Elle tapa gentiment sur l'épaule de celui-ci qui se retourna, étonné.

\- Excuse moi ? Finn c'est ça ?

\- Euh ouais ? Répondit-il un peu agacé que l'on vienne le déranger maintenant.

\- Murphy te cherche partout, mentit elle.

\- Ouais bah je suis occupé là, dit-il désagréablement en se remettant face à la blonde.

\- Il a dit que c'était très important, insista la brune sous le regard amusé de Clarke.

\- Putain il fait chier !

Le brun s'excusa donc auprès de la blonde et partit la recherche de son ami, non sans quelques injures entre ses dents.

Lexa reporta alors son regard sur Clarke. Celle-ci avait les joues légèrement rosées à cause de la danse et elle était plus craquante que jamais. Lexa n'attendit plus et prit les mains de la blonde afin de les mettre autour de son cou. Elle glissa ensuite ses propres mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire.

Clarke semblait surprise et ne bougeait plus, perdant son regard dans le vert magnifique des yeux de la brune. Elles passèrent quelques secondes comme ça, enlacées, à s'observer. Puis, soudainement, Lexa se fit bousculer par un groupe de jeunes qui dansaient ensemble, la faisant revenir à la réalité. Clarke aussi semblait revenir à elle alors qu'elle rougissait un peu plus.

Remarquant qu'elles étaient les seules immobiles, Lexa commença finalement à bouger son corps, sans lâcher sa belle blonde du regard. Clarke, se sentant pourtant gênée de la situation, fit de même, suivant les mouvements de la brune.

La danse était plus douce qu'avec son partenaire précédent, Lexa semblait ne pas vouloir la brusquer et c'était plutôt agréable. Alors, sans ne plus attendre, la blonde décida de venir coller son corps à celui de son amie. Son souffle chatouillait le cou de la brune et elle pouvait facilement sentir l'odeur de son shampoing, odeur qu'elle se surprit à apprécier.

Lexa fit tourner Clarke sur elle même avant de venir se coller contre son dos, leurs corps s'emboîtant parfaitement. Cette fois ci, c'était au tour de la brune de sentir l'odeur de Clarke. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de celle-ci, comme elle l'avait imaginé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses mains caressaient les hanches de la blonde qui bougeait au rythme de la musique. Clarke avait maintenant les yeux fermés, appréciant les mains de la brune sur son corps.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool qui lui faisait ressentir toutes ces sensations étranges, ces frissons délicieux qui lui parcouraient le dos, ou si c'était simplement à cause de Lexa. Bien sûr, la première option lui paraissait plus logique.

Elle n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de s'y attarder plus puisque Raven arriva vers elles en courant, essoufflée.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais faut qu'on y aille, Octavia vient de vomir !

Lexa grogna alors de frustration en sentant la belle blonde s'éloigner d'elle, son corps déjà en manque du sien.

\- Où elle est ? s'enquit Clarke.

\- Elle nous attend à la sortie, répondit la latina en montrant le chemin de son index.

Les trois pensionnaires s'en allèrent donc sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir aux autres étudiants alors que Clarke enroula le bras d'Octavia autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au pensionnat.

Arrivées devant la fenêtre, elles montèrent sur la gouttière pour l'atteindre. Seulement, étant complètement sonnée, Octavia avait bien plus de mal que les trois autres filles à grimper. Raven s'empressa donc de l'aider et l'accompagna vite jusqu'aux toilettes de sa chambre où elle y vida son estomac.

Soufflant de dégoût, Clarke préféra partir dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas les bruits de régurgitation de son amie. Lexa s'était pressée de suivre la blonde, inquiète, l'ayant vu partir en vitesse de la pièce avec le visage pâle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivie ? Demanda Clarke en la voyant adossée contre le rebord de la porte.

\- Je vérifiais que tu ne te mettes pas a vomir toi aussi, se moqua t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Non ça va, j'ai juste un peu de mal quand quelqu'un est malade à côté de moi, grimaça-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa quelque secondes entre les deux filles mais Lexa reprit très vite.

\- C'était cool ce soir.

\- Oui c'est vrai, et tu danses plutôt bien, répondit Clarke un sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait remettre ça une autre fois ? Tenta la brune, le regard charmeur.

\- C'est une invitation ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire timide naissant sur les lèvres.

\- Seulement si tu veux que ça en soit une, sourit-elle à son tour.

\- Alors peut-être que oui. Ce serait marrant de te voir sur de la salsa.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire sincère.

\- Il va falloir que je prenne des cours dans ce cas-là.

Clarke rit légèrement et s'essaya sur son lit alors que Lexa était toujours contre la porte. Elles se regardaient sans vraiment rien dire mais pourtant, le silence n'était pas gênant du tout. La blonde se mit même à penser qu'elle trouvait Lexa magnifique, même adossé nonchalamment contre la porte.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, lâcha finalement Lexa, brisant le silence apaisant. Bonne nuit Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit Lexa, répondit-elle doucement.

La brune sortit alors de la chambre en lançant un dernier regard à l'artiste, lui offrant un sourire.

Elle croisa Raven dans le couloir qui portait Octavia jusqu'a sa chambre, un air exaspérée sur le visage qui la fit rire. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, mit un t-shirt de pyjama et se jeta négligemment dans son lit.

Une chose était désormais sûre, c'est que cette nuit, une certaine blonde allait hanter ses pensées.

* * *

 **Re ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

 **C'était très plaisant d'écrire une Lexa jalouse héhé.**

 **Est-ce que vous aimez le Raven/Luna ? Et le Octavia/Vomit ?**

 **Je poste ce chapitre tard, il faut donc que j'aile dormir. (Non je déconne en vrai je vais rester encore éveillé jusqu'à 5h du mat mais c'est juste pour faire genre que j'ai une vie saine)**

 **Allez salut !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir/Bonjour !**

 **D'abord, merci à ma copine qui me relit (c'est grâce à elle si les chapitres sont plus longs).**

 **Essentiellement du Clexa dans ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira comme ça m'a plu de l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

1 mois était passé depuis la soirée dans le campus Arkadia alors que la fraîcheur du mois d'octobre commençait doucement à se faire ressentir.

Clarke aimait beaucoup l'automne. Les feuilles de diverses couleurs qui jonchaient le sol rendaient vraiment le paysage magnifique, sans parler des décorations d'Halloween qui venaient arpenter toutes les villes en ce moment même, rendant l'ambiance festive et chaleureuse.

La jeune blonde s'était d'ailleurs totalement laissée emporter par la beauté de l'automne, le regard perdu dans ces paysages immaculés d'orange et de brun,n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ce que son professeur racontait. À vrai dire, Clarke ne trouvait pas ce cours intéressant. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi leur prof leur parlait de techniques de survie dans la nature. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait un jour se retrouver livrée à elle-même dans une forêt ou autre, c'était insensé. Ça l'était d'ailleurs sans doute sûrement pour Octavia aussi qui, deux rangs plus loin, était complètement avachie, la tête posée contre son bureau.

\- Réveillez vous mademoiselle Blake ! Gronda alors monsieur Pike en frappant dans ses mains.

La concernée se redressa en un sursaut sous les gloussements de ses camarades, alors qu'elle arborait une grimace, une fois son professeur retourné à ses explications. Elle soupira et s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ils sont ennuyeux à mourir ses cours, en plus ça va nous servir à rien pour plus tard, marmonna-t-elle à Raven en laissant sa tête pendre vers l'arrière.

\- Mais tellement, souffla la latina en regardant la brune, elle aussi ayant eu mal à rester éveillée. Tu veux faire quoi plus tard toi ?

\- Un road trip en moto, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation, gagnant un haussement de sourcil et un léger rire de la part de sa voisine.

\- Ah ouais... Mais sinon t'es au courant que c'est pas un métier, hein ? Se moqua alors la brune.

\- C'est juste que je ne veux pas gâcher des années de ma vie à faire un job qui ne me plaira surement pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se remettre correctement sur sa chaise.

\- Et tu comptes le faire comment ton road trip sans argent ?

\- Je filmerai mes voyages et je les posterai sur internet, pleins de gens font ça maintenant et certains gagnent bien plus qu'un salaire, répondit-elle tout à fait sérieuse sous le regard peu convaincu de Raven.

\- C'est un peu bancale ton idée si tu veux mon avis, pas sûre que ça marche, lui dit-elle alors franchement.

\- Je penserai à ça plus tard, je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir là, lâcha-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ? Questionna-t-elle alors à son tour, curieuse.

\- J'aimerais bosser dans la mécanique, genre faire des pièces d'avions, voire de fusées, tu piges le truc ? Répondit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Putain… C'est grave plus cool que mon idée en fait, t'as d'la chance de savoir ce que tu veux faire, geignit la brune en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

\- Ouais bah c'est pas dans ce pensionnat à la con que je vais réaliser mon rêve...

\- Mh, pas faux. Faut vraiment qu'on se tire d'ici, chuchota Octavia de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

\- Complètement d'accord, sourit Raven en la regardant, amusée.

Lexa, qui était juste derrière les deux filles, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle avait entendu leur conversation du début à la fin et les dernières paroles d'Octavia ne l'avaient pas vraiment rassurée. Elle connaissait bien Raven et elle savait qu'elle pourrait très vite se lancer dans quelque chose de dangereux pour arriver à ses fins.

Cette conversation avait d'ailleurs rappelé à Lexa que son avenir à elle, à l'inverse de ses deux amies, était tout tracé. Qu'elle serait sans doute, un jour ou l'autre, obligée de reprendre les affaires familiales. Ça ne l'enchantait par ailleurs pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas à cause du travail en soi. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était qu'elle allait devoir côtoyer sa famille, famille qui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes valeurs qu'elle.

En effet, Lexa avait hérité, malheureusement pour elle, d'une famille plutôt bourgeoise où tout était luxe et argent et où tout se devait d'être droit et net. L'image était très importante au sein de sa famille et c'est ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle haïssait vraiment le comportement de ses parents et de toute sa famille en général qui préférait idolâtrer l'apparence aux choses plus importantes de la vie. Elle baignait dans une atmosphère hypocrite et cela l'avait toujours énervé au plus haut point. Pour elle, tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade dont laquelle elle se moquait éperdument.

Ses parents l'avait d'ailleurs très vite remarqué par son comportement rebelle. Mais la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase avait été d'avouer son homosexualité. Ça avait réellement été un coup dur pour les parents de la brune qui eux étaient si droits et attachés à la religion, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter une telle abomination. Les nombreuses fêtes illégales où la brune avait participé avec Raven n'avaient également rien arrangé, l'enfonçant davantage aux yeux de son ascendance. Cela avait été une honte de devoir soudoyer les policiers pour ne pas qu'ils arrêtent leur fille censée être si parfaite. Le seul point où elle n'avait finalement déçu personne était par rapport à ses études. Lexa avait toujours été une fille brillante et intelligente et cela, peu importait la matière.

Celle-ci soupira une nouvelle fois, sortant de ses pensées peu agréables et tourna légèrement la tête vers Clarke. La blonde regardait toujours par la fenêtre, l'air pensive et le menton sur sa main. La lumière du soleil venait faire ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus et amplifier la couleur de ses cheveux d'or qui venaient tomber en cascade le long de son dos. Lexa se dit alors que Clarke était réellement une belle jeune femme et son regard se perdit sur le grain de beauté que la blonde avait au dessus de la lèvre, la rendant encore plus charmante et attirante. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment que Clarke dévia son regard et remarqua que la belle brune aux yeux verts l'observait. Cela aurait pu être gênant mais la blonde se surprit à penser qu'elle appréciait étrangement la façon donc Lexa la regardait. Pourtant, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle se serait sans doute sentie mal à l'aise, ce qui était bizarre. Cependant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais sentir le regard intense de cette femme sur elle la flattait.

Clarke passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier alors que Lexa releva les yeux vers les siens, se perdant dans ces deux billes océans. Elles se sourirent timidement en ne lâchant jamais l'autre du regard, le saphir se mélangeant à l'émeraude.

C'était étrangement agréable comme situation alors que la blonde se décida à briser le silence la première.

\- Sinon, ça tient toujours cette salsa ? Chuchota-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais ce soir, je ne peux pas, répondit finalement Lexa, lui rendant son sourire.

\- Trop occupée peut-être ? Ricana la blonde en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Oui, le devoir m'appelle, dit simplement la brune.

\- Et quel est ce devoir ?

\- Tu pourrais le voir par toi-même, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils de façon joueuse.

\- Comment ? Demanda la pseudo artiste en levant un sourcil.

\- Il y a une salle de musculation à droite du réfectoire, j'y serai.

Clarke sourit et acquiesça alors que leur conversation s'interrompit par la sonnerie, annonçant la fin des cours de la journée.

\- Alors je te retrouve là bas ?

La brune lui répondit par un simple clin d'œil avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir de la salle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers du pensionnat et rejoint Octavia qui était déjà dans leur chambre et qui, visiblement, avait perdu quelque chose sous son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as perdu ? Demanda la blonde, en déposant son sac près de son bureau.

\- Pato ! S'exclama-t-elle en ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

\- Et... Qui est Pato…? Osa demander la blonde, confuse et amusée à la fois.

\- Ma girafe Clarke enfin ! Je peux pas dormir sans elle, impossible ! Dis-moi que tu l'as vu… Pleura presque son amie en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Wow. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une girafe qui s'appelait Pato, rigola-t-elle. Octavia la rebelle qui dort avec une peluche, rajouta-t-elle pour se moquer.

\- C'est pas marrant, souffla la brune avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Ça va, t'inquiète pas. Je ne le dirai à personne si tu veux.

\- Merci, mais pour te faire entièrement pardonner, aide moi à le trouver !

\- Désolée, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu O, lâcha Clarke en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte de la chambre pour partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que d'aider ton adorable amie à chercher sa peluche ? Rétorqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Je dois aller voir Lexa à la salle de muscu, dit-elle en extirpant son carnet de dessin ainsi qu'un crayon de son sac.

\- Bah voyons, tu me lâches déjà et tout ça pour ses beaux yeux ! Souffla Octavia en se remettant à chercher sa peluche.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Demanda alors la blonde, fronçant légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- C'est bon, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Tout le monde a remarqué que, en ce moment, vous vous tournez beaucoup autour toute les deux, lança la brune avec un sourire moqueur et un clin d'oeil.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes O'. C'est n'importe quoi, on est juste devenue de bonne amies, c'est tout... Bafouilla la blonde, malgré elle, sous ces paroles absurdes, sentant pourtant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Raven est une bonne amie de Lexa pourtant elles se regardent pas comme vous le faites ! Se moqua alors Octavia.

Clarke était à ce moment même, totalement confuse. Qu'est-ce que son amie lui racontait là ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Surtout qu'elle n'était absolument pas attirée par les filles.

\- On se regarde normalement, t'es vraiment parano, soupira-t-elle d'agacement.

\- Si tu m'aides à trouver Pato, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça ok ?

La blonde soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à chercher une maudite peluche maintenant. En vérité, elle mourait d'envie de descendre et de découvrir ce que faisait Lexa. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie qu'Octavia continue à la charrier avec cette histoire. Elle décida donc de capituler et de l'aider.

\- Très bien, où est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en se mettant elle aussi à chercher après la girafe, sous le regard satisfait de son amie.

* * *

De son côté, Lexa avait déjà commencé son entraînement depuis 20 bonnes minutes, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée ou aux personnes dans la salle en espérant apercevoir une certaine blonde. Mais Lexa ne se leurra pas. La plupart des personnes présente faisaient elles aussi partie de l'entraînement et elle se souvenait très bien que Clarke lui avait dit ne pas être une grande sportive. Elle sourit d'ailleurs à se souvenir et continua son entraînement.

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme, brune aux yeux noisettes, des lèvres généreuses et un nez long et fin, s'approcha d'elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

\- T'as l'air de bien savoir te défendre, lâcha-t-elle simplement en dévorant la brune du regard.

\- Hum ouais, ça fait un moment que je fais de la boxe en fait, répondit-elle en lui jetant un léger coup d'œil, sans cesser ses coups dans le sac de frappe.

Lexa n'était pas aveugle. Elle voyait très bien que cette fille voulait autre chose qu'une simple discussion. Mais ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle était maintenant habituée à ces petits jeux de séduction.

\- Ça te dirait de m'affronter sur le ring ? Un combat amical bien entendu, proposa alors la jeune femme en souriant.

Sous ces paroles, la belle brune stoppa son activité et se tourna vers son interlocutrice en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle avant de suivre la jeune inconnue et de monter sur le ring.

C'est alors qu'à peine arrivées sur la zone, celle-ci lui décrocha un coup du droit dans le visage, ne laissant pas le temps à Lexa pour réagir. Elle fut surprise mais ne se laissa aucunement déstabiliser, aimant la concurrence. Un autre coup partit alors, coup qu'elle réussit cette-fois ci à habillement esquiver afin de venir lui coller un poing dans les côtes. La jeune inconnue s'éloigna légèrement alors qu'elles se scrutèrent, se tournant autour avec leurs bras protégeant leur visage. Lexa attaqua finalement en première, lui envoyant un autre coup dans les côtes que son assaillante réussit à esquiver en courbant son corps. Cependant tout alla très vite et celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de voir le poing de Lexa arriver vers sa mâchoire, la faisant gémir légèrement de douleur et vivement reculer. Mais la brune revint rapidement à la charge, ne lui laissant aucun répit. L'inconnue ne se laissa cependant pas faire et enchaîna plusieurs coups sur Lexa, coups qu'elle réussissait à esquiver tant bien que mal. C'était un combat assez intense, les jeunes femmes étant à peu près du même niveau.

Ce fut à ce même moment que la porte de la salle vint s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde, le regard timide, attirant l'attention de Lexa. Clarke avait l'air totalement perdue et la boxeuse trouvait cela vraiment adorable.

Mais la réalité vint très vite la rattraper quand elle reçut un violent coup à la tempe, la faisant chuter lourdement. Elle avait complètement oublié son combat pendant ces quelques secondes. Elle regarda le sol, confuse avant de rire légèrement sous le regard amusé de son adversaire qui l'aida à se relever. Elle remarqua également la présence de la blonde au bord du ring, le regard inquiet à cause de sa chute. Lexa enleva alors ses gants et serra la main de la jeune femme qui s'était alors présentée sous le nom d'Echo.

Lexa descendit finalement du ring, sourit à Clarke et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour prendre une serviette et s'essuyer le front trempé de sueur, dû à ses efforts.

Clarke l'avait suivie sans rien dire, étrangement hypnotisé par la vue. Lexa portait une brassière de sport qui laissait apercevoir ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés ainsi qu'un short un peu large jusqu'au haut de ses genoux. Tout son corps luisait dû à la transpiration, la rendant encore plus belle. Celle-ci détacha ensuite ses cheveux, secouant légèrement la tête pour les remettre en place sous les yeux émerveillés de la blonde. La boxeuse se décida alors à s'approcher de son amie, un sourire en coin.

\- Tu en as pris du temps, maintenant c'est un peu tard, rigola-t-elle légèrement en rangeant ses affaires.

\- Désolée, j'ai eu un petit imprévu, mais la prochaine fois je serai là, répondit la blonde une moue désolée sur le visage.

Et elle l'était vraiment. Elle aurait réellement voulu voir la jeune femme en action sur ce ring.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Demanda alors Lexa en désignant le carnet que Clarke avait dans la main, intriguée.

\- Oh ! Euh je me suis dit que peut-être je trouverais de l'inspiration ici, balbutia-t-elle sous le regard amusée de son amie, ne voulant pas lui dire qu'elle comptait en fait la dessiner. Alors comme ça, madame est boxeuse ? S'empressa-t-elle de dire pour changer de sujet.

\- Bien vu l'artiste, se moqua t-elle en se dirigeant maintenant vers la sortie de la salle pour se diriger vers les chambres. Je vais prendre ma douche, on mange ensemble après ?

\- Oui bien sûr je t'attends, de toute façon les filles sont déjà parties manger, soupira la blonde en roulant des yeux.

\- Ah ouais je vois, je suis la roue de secours quoi, ricana Lexa.

\- Quoi ? Mais non je... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia la blonde, gênée et un peu paniquée que la brune pense cela.

\- Ça va Clarke, détends toi, je te taquine, dit la brune en souriant devant la réaction de l'artiste avant de prendre une serviette propre et une trousse de toilette. Attends moi dans ma chambre, j'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Clarke soupira de soulagement aux paroles de Lexa et se détendit un peu. Celle-ci s'essaya sur le lit de la boxeuse, observant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Raven. Elle remarqua alors un poster arborant le mur, juste au dessus du lit de la brune. Il s'agissait de Mohamed Ali, un célèbre boxeur américain alors que sur sa table de chevet, se trouvait une petite figurine de Mike Tyson, boxeur également. À côté, il y avait aussi un cadre avec une photo. Cela représentait une Lexa plus jeune, accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille, les cheveux un peu plus clairs.

La blonde tourna ensuite son regard du côté de Raven. Cette fois-ci, le poster n'avait rien de sportif. Il représentait une pin up penchée d'une façon très sexy sur une voiture. Le femme portait une jupe blanche, des bas en résille lui montant jusqu'à mi cuisse ainsi qu'une chemise en jean attachée de façon à ne cacher que sa poitrine. Elle tenait également une clé à molette dans sa main.

\- Ce poster t'intéresse ? Demanda soudainement Lexa en levant un sourcil, coupant la blonde dans sa contemplation en la faisait sursauter.

\- Non ! Enfin, bafouilla-t-elle. Si, il est très beau mais j'aime l'art c'est tout...

Lexa souffla légèrement d'amusement alors que Clarke leva le regard sur son amie. Celle-ci était seulement vêtue de sa serviette entourant sa poitrine alors que ses cheveux encore humides tombaient en cascade sur son épaule. Clarke remarqua également des petites gouttes d'eau glisser lentement le long de son cou, rendant la scène encore plus exquise qu'elle ne l'était. Le visage de la brune était légèrement rouge dû à la chaleur de la douche et ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses que jamais, prête à être dévorées. Clarke déglutit difficilement malgré elle à cette vue plutôt agréable que lui offrait la boxeuse et elle se sentit vraiment étrange de réagir de cette façon face à son amie et d'autant s'attarder sur des petits détails comme ceux ci. Pourtant, l'atmosphère de la pièce avait monté d'un cran et elle le ressentait très bien. Surtout lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lexa qui n'avait pas raté une seule miette de son regard très baladeur sur tout son corps. Elle arbora un léger rictus sur ses lèvres devant les rougeurs de Clarke et se racla la gorge.

\- Serait-il possible que tu te retournes pour que je puisse m'habiller ? Dit-elle d'un ton se voulant moqueur.

-Hein ? Euh oui bien sûr ! Bafouilla la blonde avant de partir regarder par la fenêtre, essayant de faire baisser la température de ses joues.

Clarke ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Était-ce normal d'avoir des pensées pareilles pour une fille même ? Non, bien sûr que non. Clarke aimait les hommes avant tout. Même si elle ne s'était jamais réellement posée de questions sur sa sexualité, pour elle, c'était évident qu'elle était hétéro.

Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps nu de son amie derrière elle, ne l'aidant aucunement à calmer son pauvre cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. D'ailleurs, elle se surprit à essayer d'imaginer quel genre de sous vêtements Lexa pourrait mettre. Une personne normale penserait que la sportive mettrait sûrement des boxers et des brassières de sport, mais la blonde ne pouvait se résigner l'imaginer enfiler des sous vêtements en dentelles, la faisant rougir davantage. Clarke s'infligea très vite une claque mentale en remarquant que ses pensées avaient alors très vite dérapées et se mordit les lèvres de frustration. Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de telles pensées envers Lexa, c'était ridicule. Elle devait sûrement être fatiguée. Après tout, elle ne dormait pas vraiment bien en ce moment.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, lâcha alors la brune, sortant l'artiste de ses pensées.

\- Super allons-y, je meurs de faim ! Mentit Clarke en sortant à toute vitesse de la chambre, ne voulant pas que Lexa s'aperçoive de la gêne qui était marquée en gras sur son visage.

Lexa ne releva pas cette précipitation, pensant que Clarke avait seulement très faim. Elle suivit donc la blonde sans broncher, alors que celle-ci marchait d'un pas plutôt rapide devant elle, la faisant rouler des hanches. Lexa ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour regarder les fesses de son amie, ayant très vite remarqué que Clarke possédait de très bons attributs et des formes généreuses, la rendant encore plus gay qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle vint par ailleurs à penser que cela n'était en rien quelque chose de positif pour elle puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, la blondinette était hétéro. Bien sûr, la sexualité n'était pas quelque chose qui stoppait Lexa ou qui lui faisait peur. Elle était une femme magnifique et elle en était consciente. Elle ne se gênait pas pour jouer de son charme et nombreuses étaient des femmes soit disant hétéros qui avaient terminées la soirée dans son lit. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait avec Clarke. La jeune artiste était différente des autres. Lexa remarquait que tout chez elle était adorable et elle ne voulait la faire fuir pour rien au monde. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. C'était pourquoi elle se contentait de cette relation, ne tentant jamais rien qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise.

Arrivées au réfectoire, elles s'assirent face à face sur une table. La salle était presque vide, l'heure d'étude commençant bientôt.

Lexa se mit alors à observer Clarke qui mangeait silencieusement. Elle trouvait cela étrange que la blonde ne dise rien, elle qui adorait parler d'habitude. Elle décida donc de briser le silence pesant qui s'était tout à coup installé.

-Ça va, Clarke ? S'enquit la boxeuse.

-Oui, oui très bien et toi ? Répondit-elle, le regard toujours dans son assiette.

-Oui ça va, mais je sens que demain je vais avoir des courbatures, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait d'entraînement comme ça, soupira la brune en se massant l'épaule, essayant d'engager la conversation.

-Mais tu fais ça depuis un moment non ?

-Hum, ça va faire 5 ans. Comment tu sais ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, intriguée.

-Ça se voit quand quelqu'un fait du sport régulièrement, j'ai pas des abdos de rêve moi, dit-elle en approchant son verre d'eau de ses lèvres, repensant au corps magnifique de son amie.

-Alors comme ça tu trouves que j'ai des abdos de rêve mh ? Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement, un sourcil levé et le visage maintenant posé sur ses deux mains.

Clarke s'étouffa avec la gorgée qu'elle venait de boire aux paroles de Lexa et s'essuya les lèvres. Merde, elle venait malencontreusement d'avouer qu'elle avait regardé son corps alors que Lexa riait face à sa gêne.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se rattrapa l'artiste, embarrassée. C'est juste que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir un jour une telle musculature, voilà tout, finit-elle en détournant le regard.

La boxeuse ne répondit rien, observant juste son amie, amusée. Clarke, en plus d'être une très belle fille, était vraiment drôle et intéressante. Comment allait-elle faire pour juste se contenter de son amitié alors qu'elle se surprenait à penser chaque seconde à elle, alors qu'elle se perdait si souvent dans l'océan de ses yeux magnifiques, alors qu'elle trouvait chaque jour de plus en plus ce petit grain de beauté au dessus de sa lèvre si sexy, son rire si attachant, sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre quand elle dessinait et de tirer légèrement la langue quand elle se concentrait, si adorable...

"Et merde"... pensa-t-elle. Elle commençait à porter beaucoup trop d'importance à cette fille et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

* * *

 **Voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

 **Chapitre relativement calme, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera Raven et sa folie.**

 **Réponse à GuestHeda: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour ce qui est du sport, ce n'est pas du volley mais Clarke peut quand même mater Lexa en short haha. Et évidemment qu'il y aura une rivalité entre Finn et Lexa, sinon à quoi bon l'intégrer dans la fic mdr.**

 **A samedi prochain !**

 _ **QueenKoong.**_


End file.
